Slow Down and Love
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: It's finally all over. Klaus is gone and the moonstone is despelled. So now what? Elena comes to a realization. In all of this drama, she has lost sight of her own life and feelings, especially about Damon. It's time for her to slow down and love again.


**I swear, destiny meant for me to write this story. For the longest time, I've wanted to do an epic romance confession scene for Damon and Elena, but couldn't find the right song. I was thinking of using **_**Secrets **_**by OneRepublic, but even that song – which I love – didn't seem to fit. So today, in the genius bar of my iTunes, it recommended a song by Emmy Rossum (She was Christine in the movie **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_**. And she was Bulma in **_**Dragonball: Evolution.**_**). So I listened to the preview of the song and bought it. Then I listened to the full song and just thought "THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE SONG!" So here's, **_**Slow Down and Love**_**. Enjoy!**

**_PLEASE READ THIS:_ I suggest listening to the song when you read this in order to get the full effect of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the song **_**Slow Me Down**_**.**

Elena's footsteps were slow and hesitant as she stepped into the living room of the Salvatore boarding house.

It was finally all over. Klaus had been killed, the moonstone had been dispelled by Bonnie and Luca – who had been growing tired of living in fear of the Originals. Elijah had even allowed Katherine to leave to tomb.

All this wasn't without casualty though. In all the fiasco of the moonstone, Originals and werewolves, Rose had been killed by a werewolf bite. Stefan, Damon and Elena buried on the Salvatore property, holding a small funeral.

And then it happened. Elena and Stefan broke up. It was mutual. Stefan told her that his time in the tomb with Katherine reminded him that he did and still loved her. Katherine had been right. She had never compelled Stefan's love. And Elena…well, she had her own feelings for a certain vampire. They agreed to remain friends of course, it was better that way.

Damon was sitting on the couch, bourbon in hand, staring at the fireplace. Elena took in his profile, the light from the fire casting a glow around his form.

"Are you going to stand there and stare all day?" Damon teased. Elena could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Her arms were wrapped around her chest as she left out a nervous laugh.

"Stefan and I just broke up," she said, taking a few steps toward him, "For good this time." Damon looked over his shoulder at her, eyebrows shooting up.

"What happened this time?" he asked as Elena sat down next to him.

"Time finally caught up with us," she said, "It was time we woke up and saw reality. He still love Katherine and I…" Damon's eyes remained fixed on hers as Elena took a deep breath, summoning up her courage.

"I love you," she finally said. Damon just sat there, his expression unreadable.

"What bought this on?" he asked. Elena let out a long sigh.

_(Just show me_

_Slow me down_

_Slow me down_

_Slow me down)_

"With everything that has happened," she said, "With Katherine and werewolves and the Originals…my life seemed to be passing by so fast. I felt like there was a timer, counting down to my death and I had to beat it before it ran out. Things got complicated with Stefan after Katherine came back, and with…us…" she was silently referring to when he had killed Jeremy, "I was trying to so hard to make sure everyone I loved was protected, I was forgetting about my own life. I had put everything on hold."

_Rushing and racing and running in circles_

_Moving so fast I'm forgetting my purpose_

_Blur of the traffic is sending me spinning_

_Getting nowhere_

"I had talked to Rose before she died," Elena said, "And she said something that made an impression on me. She had said, "It's okay to love them both." Elena let out another nervous laugh.

"For so long, I was trying so hard not to be like Katherine," she said, "I thought I had to choose between you and Stefan and it was impossible to love you both." Elena shook his head, "Boy, did I fail at that.'

_My head and my heart are colliding, chaotic_

_Pace of the world, I just wish I could stop it_

_Try to appear like I've got it together_

_I'm falling apart_

"I love Stefan," Elena said, "But not like I love you. Since I first saw you, we've had a…connection. I can't explain it, but I always feel it. I just had to slow down from everything that was going on to realize it."

_Save me_

_Somebody take my hand and_

_Lead me_

_Slow me down_

"I've been…so scared," Elena said with a small smile, "Like, if I admitted I loved you…the world would implode or something. But Damon, I'm not scared anymore."

_Don't let love pass me by_

_Just show me how_

'_Cause I'm ready to fall_

_Slow me down_

She waited anxiously for Damon's reaction. An eternity seemed to pass in the silence.

Damon reached up and cupped her cheek, wiping away a tear that had slipped from her eye with his thumb. Time seemed to slow to a crawl at that moment as a small smile crossed his beautiful face and he said, "I love you, Elena."

_Don't let me live a lie_

_Before my life flies by_

_I need you to slow me down_

Elena grinned, a sigh of relief leaving her lips. She leaned forward slightly and they kissed. A soft, romantic kiss. Damon tangled his hands in her soft hair. Elena's hands fisted his black shirt like letting go of him would make this glorious reality disappear.

At vampire speed, she was suddenly pressed against a wall and the kiss turned heated and passionate. Tongues and teeth clashed, their breathing ragged and heavy.

_Sometimes I fear that I might disappear and the_

_Blur of fast-forward I falter again,_

_Forgetting to breath, I need to sleep_

_I'm getting nowhere_

Damon's lips left hers to worship her neck with kisses and nips. Elena caught sight of herself in the mirror across the hall. Hair mussed, lips swollen, cheeks flushed. She looked…different. She felt different. Being with Stefan had never been like this. Elena lost herself in Damon's kisses and touches, letting herself melt into his arms.

_All that I've missed I see in the reflection_

_Pass me while I wasn't paying attention_

_Tired of rushing, racing and running_

_I'm falling apart_

Damon back away just enough to look into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. Elena nodded running a hand along his jaw.

"I'm sure," she whispered, smiling. Damon took her hand and, at human speed, led her up the stairs.

_Tell me_

_Oh, won't you take my hand and_

_Lead me_

_Slow me down_

_Don't let love pass me by_

_Just show me how_

'_Cause I'm ready to fall_

_Slow me down_

He led her to his room. It was the first time Elena had been in there. She caught a brief glimpse of the dark wood furniture, books and large, dark gray-sheeted bed before Damon's lips were on hers again. This time hands wandered as they collapsed onto the bed. Clothes were discarded, scattered haphazardly upon the wooden floor.

Elena pulled off Damon's black shirt, running her hands along his muscular chest, feeling him tremble slightly under her touch. She made sure no inch of him went undiscovered.

"Elena," he groaned in her ear, letting out a shaky sigh as her hand traveled dangerously low on his torso.

Damon's touches were soft and teasing and positively _intoxicating_. His hands grazed her neck, brushed erotically over the swell of her breast and down her stomach. His fingers toyed with the jewel above her glistening lips, causing Elena to call his name out in ecstasy.

"Damon!"

They took their time, exploring and pleasuring one another. They finally _had _time. There was no dangerous threat looming over their heads, dictating their every thought and move. This was just _them._

_Don't let me live a lie_

_Before my life flies by_

_I need you to slow me down_

_Just show me_

_I need you to slow me down_

_Slow me down_

_Slow me down_

_The noise of the world is getting me caught up_

_Chasing the clock and I wish I could stop it_

They joined as one and their moans and screams echoed down through the empty boarding house. This was so different for them together.

With Katherine, she had always been the dominant one, like a puppy, using Damon as her play toy.

And Stefan…he just didn't know Elena's body like Damon did, despite this being their first time together. But Damon seemed to know every curve and nerve that sent her senses ablaze. They worked together in a work of perfect harmony.

The bed rocked under their frenzied movements. Just as she hit her climax, Damon bit into her neck. But instead of feeling pain, the pleasure of him drinking her blood was so intense that the world itself seemed to shake around her.

_Just need to breath, somebody please_

_Slow me down_

They collapsed, exhausted and completely satisfied. Elena kissed Damon, tasting the metallic, salty remnants of her own blood on his lips. She licked it off, hearing Damon let out a groan that vibrated through his chest.

He laid next to her, arms tight around her waist as she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you," he said, pressing a kiss to her head. Elena looked up into his amazing, crystal blue eyes and smiled.

"I love you too," she said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. And they laid their, content in each their embrace, listening to the other's calming breath until they finally drifted to sleep.

**Whoa…that actually came out pretty good. Didn't know I had that in me :) I hope you all liked it too! Please Review!**


End file.
